Bizerte Fort/Transcript
Baker arrives in town on a tank. He gets off the tank when the convoy reaches the bridge. Captain Burton and Private Fitz met Baker at the ruined building. Cpt.Burton:"Glad you could make it, Baker! There's some British POWs in that fortress. We need you to lead a squad inside, free those Brits and then take control of the fort. After that you can meet up with our man on the inside, Klaus Knefler. Klaus is an undercover agent that can get you to the port without drawing too much suspicion. Looks like the rescue team is getting into their boats now. Private Fitz will lead you to the boats." Pvt.Fitz:"Follow me, sir!" Baker follows him, but as soon as they reach the river, Fitz is killed by enemy fire. Baker reached the two boats. In one of them was General Wheaters. General Wheaters:"Over here, Sergeant!" Baker got into a boat with an American soldier. American soldier:"Shoot those Krauts while I work the oars!" While the soldiers were crossing the channel, the second boat was destroyed. Baker and his partner killed all the Germans outside the Fort and blew up the wall, thereby getting inside. They found 3 British prisoners in a jail British captain:"It's about time you Yanks showed up! You've been raising a bloody racket all morning!" If Baker doesn't open the jail for a long time. British captain:"Come on then, let us out. Quickly now!" Baker frees three Britons. They take MP-40 submachine guns. British captain:"Right ho chaps! Let's give 'em what for!" For some time they have been fighting with German and Italian soldiers. They soon capture the Fort. British captain: "It looks like we've got this place under control 'ol chap. We'll keep this area secure. You'd better rendezvous with Klaus." A German truck with infantry bursts into the Fort. Baker and the others kill them. Then Baker goes to the alleys of the city where he finds Klaus. [[Klaus Knefler|'Klaus Knefler']]:"'You are Sergeant Baker, no? My allied control said to expect an American. The Germans are on the retreat, headed north towards Point Carriere. Unfortunately, that's exactly where we need to go. I'm working on securing us transport. Follow me, and stay quiet." ''Baker and Klaus start running through the alleys. When they reached the road, there was a convoy. '''Klaus Knefler:"Stop here! Wait for the tanks to pass." The convoy left. Klaus Knefler: "Okay, let's go!" After passing through the road and the alley, they again see the convoy on the next road. Klaus Knefler:"Not yet…" The convoy left. Klaus Knefler:"Now, hurry!" Baker and Klaus ran into the next alleys. From behind the boxes, they watched parked trucks and German soldiers. Klaus Knefler:"There's our truck. Now we need some sort of disguises, I have some passports, but we…" The Germans appeared from behind. German soldier:"Halt! Intruders!" Klaus Knefler:"Follow me!" They ran into the buildings and began to climb up. Klaus Knefler:"C'mon, C'mon! Schnell! Schnell!" They climbed to the roof. Moving from roof to roof, they reached the roof of one of the buildings. Unfortunately, the door was locked. Klaus Knefler:"The door is locked! Schaiße! Hold them off, I need 30 seconds!" Klaus tries to open the door while Baker covers him from the German soldiers. Klaus Knefler: "I…almost…have…it…" Soon the door opened. Klaus Knefler:"Got it!" Klaus Knefler:"The door…Hurry!" They both go inside and Baker locks the door. While the Germans are trying to open the door, Baker and Klaus enter one of the rooms. Klaus Knefler:"Here's your new uniform. And take those ID papers." They both disguised themselves as German and Italian soldiers. Klaus Knefler:"From now on, you are an Italian war hero, Gino Corelli. Let me do the talking." Klaus Knefler:"You should holster your weapon, so as not to raise suspicions." They go out through another door into a yard with trucks and meet a German officer with a soldier. German officer:"What is your business, sir?"/ "What can I do for you, sir?"/ "Hail the fatherland!" Klaus Knefler:"I'm taking Gino Corelli, Italian war hero, up to Point Carriere for passage to Genoa." German soldier:"I must see your papers, Mister Corelli." Baker shows the papers. German soldier:"Thank you." German officer:"Take this truck here." Klaus Knefler:"Get in the truck, Gino!" Baker and Klaus got into the truck and drove away. Klaus Knefler:"We made it. Now don't relax too much; that was the easy part. We're going to have a hell of a time when we get to Point Carriere."Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Breakthrough Transcripts